kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Renbokoji
is a character that appears in the Kakumeiki Valvrave television series. Akira is the sister of Satomi. She hides in a cardboard house in the academy and is skilled at hacking. She is capable of freely utilizing WIRED to show the world the video footage of Haruto Tokishima fighting the Dorssia forces. Initially frightened in the presence of other people, she gradually opens up to Shoko Sashinami. Shoko is the first person to communicate with her outside family. She is the pilot of the RM-069 Valvrave VI Hiasobi. Personality & Character Akira is very timid and is prone to extreme anxiety attacks whenever asked if she would like to join the others in going out. Her phobia of conversing with outsiders was due to severe bullying back in her early teenage years. However, once Akira begins to show trust in a person she does everything possible to keep an eye out for them and shows happiness to spend time with them. She has a very determined will in keeping others safe and once she realizes someone is in need of protection she tosses aside all fear to rush to their aid. History Akira was frequently bullied in middle school. This traumatic experience caused her to become disconnected from others and also made her fear the outside world. Dorssian Occupation of JIOR While Haruto used Valvrave I to fend of Dorssian forces, Akira used her hacking skills to stream a video feed of the battle to the world through WIRED, showing Haruto defending the Dyson sphere. When Shoko stumbled upon her cardboard box house she immediately freaked out and made Shoko promise not to tell others of her whereabouts. After that messy encounter, Shoko began visiting her frequently. They ate food together, chatted together, and after Aina's death, Shoko even broke down in tears in front of her even though she promised herself that she wouldn't cry. After a few visits, Akira promised Shoko that they would go shopping together when New JIOR reached the moon. After Shoko became New JIOR's Prime Minister, Akira decided to call and congratulate Shoko using her voice even though she only communicated with texts. This call became disaster after Shoko, who was oblivious of Akira's phobia, let her other friends talk to her. This made Akira have a extreme anxiety attack. After this incident, she refused to answer Shoko's and Satomi's calls for hours. During Cain's attack on New JIOR, Akira watches Shoko break down because of her father's death through the security cameras that she has access to. Seeing that her friend was hurt, she begins to call her cellphone, but decides not to because she believed that she "rejected her" earlier. Later on she becomes infuriated with her brother after she listens to his cell phone conversation with Shoko (which consisted of Satomi begging Shoko to go save his sister's life). She interrupts their conversation by telling him that she would rather die than go out into the outside world. These words aggravate Shoko, who begins charging to her room in order to save her. After Shoko gets knocked unconscious by the drill that was heading to the center of the module, Akira enters Valvrave VI in order to save her and the rest of the module from the poisonous gas that the drill contained. Skills and Abilities Hacking Skills *She is easily able to hack into both private and public documents as shown when she hacked into her brother's school's mainframe to obtain the answers to his test. *She can hack into Sakimori High's security network as shown when looking for people approching her cardboard hideout. *She is the creator of WIRED, which also has a complicated authentication process. This also shows how skilled she is in both hacking and securing documents. Piloting Skills *She has good piloting skills, not amazing. This is shown off in the 13th episode where she took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than her. Immortality *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Six, she became immortal. Body Swapping *Another effect of the unknown substance allows her to swap bodies by direcly biting onto another person's bare skin. Those she switches with become unconscious like her body. She also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. Relationships ;Satomi Renbokoji Akira is Satomi's little sister. Although they seem to argue like most siblings, Satomi regularly brings food to her cardboard box house and checks on her. When the module is in danger, he frequently calls her cell phone. In episode 12, the prideful Satomi even begs Shoko to ensure her safety. It was revealed that Akira had tried to help her brother, who was in a poor state due to a fever, by getting him into a good school via hacking. ;Shoko Sashinami Shoko is the first person to communicate with her outside of family. Due to her frequent visits and the kindness that she shows her, Shoko quickly becomes Akira's first friend. Akira gradually opens to Shoko and even promised to leave her secluded cardboard house to go shopping together. In the last episode of the first season, Akira ends up piloting the Valvrave in order save Shoko. Gallery Akira Renbokoji/Image Gallery Trivia *Her favorite food is junk food. *She dislikes anything that is full course (she doesn't like waiting for it to be prepared). *Her hobby is hacking. *Her weakness is conversation. * She bares similarities to Rayet Areash from another mecha series Aldnoah.zero they both wear grey hoodies, have red hair, have antisocial personalities, and posses good piloting skills. External Links *Akira on Official Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pilots Category:Sakimori Academy Category:Students Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Magius Category:Third Galactic Empire Category:Golden Seven